Mercy Came Running
by WolfHeart24
Summary: She fell into his world, literally. She did not speak his language and he didn't speak her's. Zuko has an unexpected companion during his hunt for the Avatar. Girl falls into Avatar verse story.


Avatar: The Last Airbender

This is my first attempt at an Avatar story. Its an idea I've been pushing around in my head for a while and I finally decided to put it out there. This is a story with a girl who falls into the Avatar world, but its NOT a MARY SUE! So, its up to you readers to tell me if I should continue. Like it, hate it, whatever, please tell me.

The story begins roughly after 1.03.

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

* * *

**Mercy Came Running**

Chapter 1: Unexpected Guest

Zuko crossed his arms, neck bent, studying the ship's unexpected passenger. Right now she leaned against the ship rail, peering out at the sea. The wind played with golden, cherry streaked locks, bringing the waist length hair fluttering around her shoulders and pale face. Her clothing was as odd as her hair: blue pants with a matching cloak and a purple shirt. She was not what Zuko would consider a beautiful girl, actually rather plump and plebeian. Although she wasn't hard to look at either.

What was he going to do about her? She'd literally dropped from the sky onto the ship's deck, unconscious, in the middle of his fire-bending practice session. That only irked the scarred prince. He needed to master those lessons if he was to defeat the Avatar and restore his honor! Instead, Uncle Iroh had called the session to a halt and ordered the unconscious stranger be taken below and the doctor to check her for injuries.

This was a battleship and certainly no place for the strange girl. All the soldiers agreed, except Uncle. He adamantly refused to allow Zuko to dispose of the girl, arguing she certainly was no spy and that to send her away would be dishonorable. Zuko reluctantly agreed, acknowledging it would only be hours before some scumbag grabbed her from the streets, taking advantage of her. No, dropping her off at the next Earth Kingdom port was out and he knew it. She'd have to work, Zuko decided. Everyone pulled his weight on this ship one way or another. Iroh didn't protest. But what could she do? Upon waking, Zuko and Iroh had discovered she didn't speak the language. The gibberish that spewed from her lips sounded like a mixture of lemur and parrot-hawk!

He pinched the bridge of his nose, the beginning of a headache tugging the edges of his mind. Great. Without being able to understand what anyone said or vice versa, what could she possibly do aboard the ship? Skills made no difference when instructions couldn't be understood.

Exhaling sharply, Zuko released the tension in the form of black smoke. The smoke cleared.

Blue-green eyes stared at him in astonishment. He glared back, but she was undeterred. To Zuko's surprise she walked toward him stopping a couple feet away. She cocked her head, studying him intently. Her lower lip protruded slightly, twisting to the side, while her brows furrowed deep. The exiled prince was further confounded when she brought one hand up, touching her nose then her lips before pointing at him. She followed it up by flicking her wrists as her arms moved in a circle.

It took a moment for Zuko's mind to process the motions. Was she…was she asking him why smoke came from his mouth and nose? This was...surprising. Obviously, telling her he was a fire-bender was out and he had no desire to hear her squawking. Maybe a small demonstration? Yes. Turning his shoulder to her he stretched out an arm, carefully bringing a small ball of fire to life in his palm. It crackled in a familiar tune, as the familiar rush of power and heat flooded his veins.

He cast a smug glare at her. Pale pink lips were parted slightly, eyes wide with awe, and fear. She met his gaze and gave a slight bow of her head. Respect. Good. Extinguishing the flame, he considered the possibilities suddenly opened. If she could communicate through hand signs and body language maybe it would be possible to put her to work. It would have to be someplace relatively safe. The galley, maybe? Yes, the galley could work.

Zuko glanced back at the girl. Again blue-green eyes met his gaze, curious. Motioning with his hand, Zuko started inside. She followed quickly. Zuko hummed in satisfaction. The sooner he put her to work the better. The girl was not pertinent to his quest and frankly she had taken up too much of his time already today. He needed to be on the look out for the Avatar and practicing his fire-bending, not trying to decide how to make an unwanted guest useful!

* * *

Please review!


End file.
